Heaven and Earth
by Ryuuka Mikan
Summary: Seharusnya manusia di bumi tak ingat bagaimana memorinya di surga, begitu pula sebaliknya. Apa yang terjadi jika justru kesalahan fatal membuat semuanya berantakan? Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** sepenuhnya milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, sementara **fic ini[Heaven and Earth]** milik** saya**.

**Warning** : Maaf, di sini karakter pada **OOC**. Eung, **banyak typo** dan **kesamaan ide**. _Warning_ yang lain bisa diperhatikan sendiri. Terima kasih.

**Catatan Author** : Sembari mengerjakan tugas Pak Mudo, saya ngetik _fic_ dulu deh. Hihi. Maaf kalau pendek, buatnya juga ngebut (kalau bukan _Ms. Word_ di hape rusak, aku gak perlu ngetik payah-payah di laptop warnet! Huh!).

_Chapter_ pertama pendek. Maap. Uh! Selamat menikmati cerita!

.

"Anda resmi dinyatakan bersalah. Penjara lima bulan karena masih di bawah umur."

Semua orang bersorak gembira, kecuali sosok berambut merah yang akan menghadap ke sel penjara hari ini juga. Laki-laki itu sama sekali tidak berekspresi, malahan sedikit tersenyum. Sangat tipis.

Laki-laki itu bernama Seijuurou dengan marga Akashi. Akashi telah membakar sebuah toko bangunan, dan hasilnya toko beserta belasan rumah yang berada di sekitarnya hangus dilahap api.

Semuanya cuman dendam. Salah satu karyawan toko yang dikenal Akashi membakar rumahnya karena kritikannya, yang menurut Akashi itu adalah benar. Sayangnya karyawan toko ini tidak suka dikritik. Kalian tahu kritikannya apa?

"Ibu jangan jarang tersenyum. Kalau seperti itu pembeli bakal kabur. Dipecat baru tahu rasa."

Dan pada saat ingin balas dendam, Akashi tak tahu di mana rumah karyawan sialan itu. Akhirnya, ia dengan rencana gilanya membakar toko si karyawannya itu.

Sekarang, ia masuk penjara. Lima bulan. Sempurna.

.

"Cepat masuk!"

Polisi itu mendorong tubuh Akashi hingga terjatuh di dalam selnya. Laki-laki berbaju kumal berusaha membantu Akashi berdiri. Dilihat dari wajahnya, laki-laki itu bukan orang Jepang.

"Terima kasih," ucap Akashi.

"_Bu ke qi_," jawab laki-laki itu, lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya, "Liu Wei. Silakan panggil aku Wei."

"Akashi Seijuurou. Panggil aku Akashi. Ini bukan permintaan. Ini perintah," ujar Akashi.

_Sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa,_ pikir Wei, "Baiklah Akashi, mau menemaniku?"

"Aku mau tidur. Sudah larut. Dan aku lelah dengan masalah pada hari ini," ujar Akashi.

"Aku mohon," pinta Wei.

Dan entah mengapa, Akashi penasaran apa yang mau dikatakan pemuda aneh di sampingnya. Ia pun bangkit.

"Orang Cina?" tanya Wei.

"Bukan. Kau sendiri?" balas Akashi.

"Aku orang Cina. Kalau kau orang Cina, pasti akan lebih lancar bicaranya," ujar Wei, "hmm, kena kasus apa?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Akashi datar.

"Jangan terlalu memendam masalahmu sendiri. Terkadang kau butuh orang yang akan membantumu keluar dari masalahmu," ujar Wei.

"Aku membakar toko," ucap Akashi pada akhirnya.

"Itu masih lumayan. Aku membunuh orang," timpal Wei.

Akashi sebenarnya tidak peduli, tapi entah mengapa ia tertarik dengan lelaki di sampingnya. Berbeda sekali dengan teman-teman di SMP-nya.

"Sebenarnya tidak sengaja. Saat itu aku melihat gadis yang digodai preman. Aku melawan mereka satu per satu. Lalu ketuanya datang dan tahu-tahu memukul kakiku, namun untuk selanjutnya aku berhasil merebut kayunya dan memukul punggungnya. Tak kusangka dia mati."

"Oh," respon Akashi.

"Aku yakin kau pasti baru pertama kali masuk penjara," ujar Wei.

"Ya," jawab Akashi.

"Jangan terlihat stres begitu! Di dalam atau di luar penjara sama saja! Seperti rumah yang dibatasi pagar!" hibur Wei.

_Benar juga,_ pikir Akashi. Selama ini hidupnya cuman untuk pergi ke sekolah. Les pun sampai mengundang guru privat.

"Apa kau pernah mendengar pepatah cina?" tanya Wei.

Akashi menggeleng. Dia bukan orang Cina, lagi pula tidak mesti tahu juga.

"_Pu yao hou hui_,_ pu yao pa_. Artinya 'hidup tak boleh takut, tak boleh menyesal'," ujar Wei, lalu menguap, "aku mengantuk. Terima kasih telah menemaniku begadang."

"Tunggu," cegat Akashi.

Wei menoleh, "Apa?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita kabur?" oh! Pukul Akashi pakai apa saja! Dia sudah gila!

"Hah?! Tidak! Terima kasih!"

.

"Tahanan kabur!"

Akashi melarikan diri, dengan dua polisi yang mengejarnya. Makin lama makin dekat saja jarak antara mereka.

"Berhenti dan angkat tangan!"

Dia tetap berlari, tak memedulikan seruan polisi yang mengejarnya. Dan saat tersandung batu dan ia terjatuh, ia segera bangkit, namun terlambat. Suara pelatuk ditekan dan—

Dor!

—rasa panas menembus jantungnya. Yang diingatnya adalah ia jatuh untuk yang kedua kalinya dan tak sadarkan diri.

_To be continued_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : **Kuroko no Basuke** sepenuhnya milik **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**, sementara **fic ini[Heaven and Earth]** milik** saya**.

**Warning** : Maaf, di sini karakter pada **OOC**. Eung, **banyak typo** dan **kesamaan ide**. _Warning_ yang lain bisa diperhatikan sendiri. Terima kasih.

**Catatan Author** : Di akhir bulan ini (sekaligus memperingati ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya. Nggak salah tanggal kan?), saya _publish fanfic_. Makasih sepupu yang tertjintah! (yang tumben-tumbennya baik mau minjamin laptop cuman untuk_ publish fanfic_ #plak)

Uh, ya. Setelah kalian membaca ini, jangan hakimi saya tentang teori saya terhadap surga. Saya buat begini hanya untuk jalannya cerita kok QAQ.

Kalau kalian nggak ngerti dengan cerita di bawah ini, intinya itu, Akashi (yang ternyata adalah Kagami kalau di surga) belum mati, karena menurut GoM (plus Momoi minus Aomine), kalau orang yang sudah mati sudah bisa mengingat memorinya di surga. Terus, pas Akashi udah dibalikkin ke tubuhnya yang di bumi, masalah sebenarnya adalah jiwa Akashi yang merupakan jiwa Kagami terpecah jadi dua, memorinya juga terpecah. Yang memori bumi itu udah masuk di jiwa Akashi, jadi Akashi bisa ingat masa-masa di buminya, sementara memori surga itu nyari-nyari jiwa Kagami biar bisa bersatu lagi dengan jiwa Akashi, tapi gak ketemu karena jiwa Kagami sudah pergi entah ke mana. Karena Akashi adalah Kagami, jadi pas dibalikkin ke bumi, memori surga yang harusnya jadi milik Kagami saat Akashi mati malah ikut Akashi yang balik ke bumi.

Duh, kok jadi _spoiler_ duluan ya? Nggak seru jadinya ya? Saya cuman nggak mau salah paham terjadi, itu aja ;-; buat fans-nya Aomine, Aomine-nya muncul belakaaaaangaannnnn~ (Nyepoil dikit #dikitkaubilang?! : Aomine bakal jadi antagonis).

Oh! Bales_ review _dulu!

**S. Hanabi** : Nggak ada_ pair_ kok. Mungkin kalau ada yang berpikiran lain, _chapter_ ini agak-agak nyerempet ke MidoKuro #nggaktuh Ini sudah _update_! Makasih _review_-nya!

**Kurotori Rei** : Itu bukan ketembak, tapi 'tertembak'. Sebenarnya si polisi nggak sengaja nembak Akashi, tapi yah gitu deh #plak Akashi emang absolut, emang udah mendarah daging kan? Di sini Akashi agak OOC (banget) Makasih ya _review_-nya Rei-_pao pei_!

**agerazoides** : ARU-NEEEEE! Penname barumu repot kali nulisnya #digampar Ini udah lanjut kok! _Sankyuu review_-nya!

Ahahaha, sekian bacotan saya. Eniwei, _enjoy_!

P.S : Kisah kematian Kuroko dan Midorima di bumi itu saya ambil dari _fic fandom_ ini yang pernah saya baca, dan beberapa bagian saya lebih-lebihkan. Ada yang tahu siapa author dari kisah ini? XD

.

Akashi termenung, melihat jalan yang sedari tadi ia lewati. Ia merasa hanya berputar-putar saja, mengingat ia tak menemukan apa-apa selain jalan berwarna emas dengan sisi kanan kirinya yang ditumbuhi bunga.

"Selamat datang Kagami!" sapa salah satu bunga diantara kumpulannya.

"Kau bisa bicara?" tanya Akashi, "Dan Kagami, siapa itu?"

"Kau tak ingat diriku, Kagami? Ah, itu tak penting. Ini kan surga, semua yang mustahil menjadi mungkin! Selamat datang kembali dari bumi, Kagami!" balas bunga yang bentuknya agak aneh. Kelopaknya berbentuk persegi berwarna ungu, dan tengahnya berwarna kuning dengan bentuk bulat seperti bunga pada umumnya. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, bunga itu memiliki mata, hidung, dan mulut seperti manusia.

"Surga?" Akashi sempat melihat bunga itu mengangguk, "Katakan, apa yang bisa kutemui di jalan ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Eh? Kalau kau bukan Kagami, mungkinkah kau orang jahat? Apa kau menyamar? Apa kau ingin menghancurkan Tris?" tanya bunga yang lain, waspada.

"Jawab saja atau aku akan memotongmu," ancam Akashi.

"Ja-Jalan kira-kira lima ratus meter dari sini, k-k-kau akan menemukan sebuah pintu. Masuk dan kau sudah memasuki wilayah Nevae Mansion. Tidak ada jalan lain, u-ummm ... lurus saja," jawab bunga itu jujur, dengan setitik keringat dingin imajiner di kelopaknya, merasakan aura orang di depannya berubah.

"Terima kasih."

Akashi berjalan lagi lurus ke depan, kali ini agak sedikit cepat. Memang benar bunga itu, ada pintu yang lebih pantas disebut gerbang. Didekatinya gerbang itu, ada sebuah layar dengan tiga tombol di bawahnya, tombol _Yes_, _No_, dan yang satunya polos.

Layar itu sempat mengeluarkan cahaya, sampai-sampai Akashi harus menutup matanya. Dan ketika cahaya itu meredup, Akashi membuka matanya dan melihat tulisan yang tertera di layar.

_Kagami Taiga / Akashi Seijuurou?_

Pria berambut merah itu menaikkan satu alisnya. Kalau ada tombol navigasi, dia pasti bisa memilih nama yang kanan, karena itu memang nama aslinya. Kagami Taiga? Siapa itu? Bukankah nama itu—Kagami saja, Taiga tak disebut, benar bukan?—telah disebut-sebut oleh kumpulan bunga tadi? Atau mungkinkah ada terjadinya kesalahan identitas?

Namun, Akashi tetap memilih _Yes_.

_Last Address : Lagen Street AIUS Number 20, Nevae Mansion_

Akashi semakin bingung. Alamat macam apa ini?! Dia saja tidak pernah melihat alamat aneh namun unik seperti ini!

Buru-buru ia ingin memencet _No_, namun ia berpikir sejenak. Mungkin jika ia menjawab _Yes_, ia sudah tahu akan hidup dan tinggal di mana, namun, jika menjawab _No_, ke mana lagi ia akan dilempar? Di sini tanpa apa pun kecuali alamat aneh itu saja sudah sulit, apa lagi alamat itu ia buang sia-sia? Maka Akashi pun menekan tombol _Yes_.

_Heaven Level : Tris_

_Di surga pun masih ada tingkatnya juga?!_ batin Akashi kaget. _Memangnya surga itu semacam permainan berperang milik Ryouta?_ pikirnya lagi.

Ah, mengingat laki-laki—Ryouta. Kise Ryouta tepatnya—itu, ia sedikit rindu. Rindu untuk memberinya latihan ekstra di klub basket yang ia pimpin, dengan alasan laki-laki yang satu itu sering bolos latihan untuk syuting di tempat kerjanya.

Oh! Akashi ingat, ini bukan saatnya bernostalgia.

Tunggu ... Tris? Tadi ia seperti mendengarnya, saat ia berbicara dengan kumpulan bunga itu.

_"... __Apa kau ingin menghancurkan Tris? ..."_

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Akashi menekan tombol _Yes_. Dan layar pun berubah teks.

_Congratulations! You have get one ticket! If you want the ticket, press the third button, but if you don't want the ticket, ignore it. Your time is only five seconds._

Akashi pun dengan ragu menekan tombol polos itu, yang merupakan tombol ketiga yang dimaksud. Sebuah kertas pun jatuh dan mengenai kepalanya. Akashi langsung mengambil dan membacanya. Kertas itu berisikan sesuatu, yang isinya membuat dirinya agak tertarik, entah mengapa.

_Body Scanning, Atsushi's Lab, Neal Street, Ryaf Village, Cedos_

Layar itu bercahaya lagi, dan teksnya pun berubah.

_Do you want to go to your last address or follow your ticket? For the first answer press Yes. For the second answer press the third button._

Secepat kilat Akashi menekan tombol polos tadi, dan ia melihat gerbang tempat ia menjawab segelintir pertanyaan berubah menjadi portal berwarna agak nila. Akashi pun memasuki portal itu, dan memulai perjalanannya yang sepertinya cukup menarik.

.

"Aduh!"

Akashi mengeluh terhadap responnya yang terdengar aneh, tentu sambil bangkit dari posisi telentangnya. Iris heterokromnya melihat rumah-rumah yang berjejer seperti halnya di bumi, namun lebih tersusun rapi.

"Shin-_chan_! Tunggu aku! Kau berjalan terlalu cepat!"

"Diam, Bakao. Aku tidak memintamu menemaniku, kaunya saja yang ngotot-_nanodayo_."

"Midorima-_kun_, jangan seperti itu pada Takao-_kun_. Kasihan dia."

"Baiklah Kuroko, bukannya aku menurut padamu, tapi aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu-_nanodayo_."

Sedikit melihat tiketnya itu, Akashi berjalan menuju tiga orang yang berada di dekatnya, di mana mereka bertiga sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin diketahuinya.

"Ehm, permisi."

Ketiga orang itu menoleh. Dua diantaranya menaikkan alis, sementara yang satu memasang wajah datar.

"Y-Ya?" salah satu diantara mereka bertiga yang berambut hitam agak kebiruan—Takao Kazunari—menyahut.

"Apa kalian tahu alamat ini?" tanya Akashi sambil menyodorkan tiket yang ia dapatkan dengan canggung. Pasalnya, Akashi tidak pernah meminta bantuan orang sampai saat ini.

Yang berambut biru muda mengambil kertas Akashi, lalu membacanya. Sementara kedua temannya ikut membacanya.

"Aku tahu alamat ini-_nanodayo_," ujar yang berambut hijau—Midorima Shintarou—sambil menaikkan kacamatanya, "kalian juga begitu bukan, Kuroko, Bakao?"

"Jangan panggil aku Bakao!" rutuk Takao, "Hmph! Aku juga tahu kok!"

"Aku mengetahuinya," ujar si rambut biru yang memegang kertas tiket Akashi, "namaku Kuroko Tetsuya. Yang berambut hijau ini Midorima Shintarou, dan yang satu lagi Takao Kazunari. _Yoroshiku_."

"Namaku err...," Akashi kebingungan untuk memilih namanya, "Akashi Seijuurou._ Yoroshiku mo_ Tetsuya, Shintarou, Kazunari."

Midorima mengangguk singkat, "Ayo ikut kami, tapi bukan berarti aku ingin menolongmu, tapi aku hanya kasihan padamu-_nanodayo_."

Akashi pun mengekori ketiga temannya—entah bisa disebut teman atau tidak—tanpa ada satu pun percakapan diantara mereka.

.

"Ini dia, Atsushi's _Lab_."

Akashi menatap pintu masuk dengan heran. Kenapa tinggi sekali?

"Ayo," ujar Takao sambil mendekati pintu masuk, diikuti dua manusia di belakangnya.

Eh? Dua?

"Kemana Kuroko?!" pekik Takao kaget sekaligus panik.

"Aku di sini," jawab Kuroko dengan sosok bertubuh tinggi di belakangnya, "ah, Murasakibara-_kun_, ada orang yang mencarimu, namanya Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi-_kun_, ini Murasakibara Atsushi, orang yang kaucari. Dia dua puluh tahun lebih tua dibanding kita semua, tapi dia tidak suka dianggap tua, jadi tak perlu memanggil dengan sebutan 'Kakak' atau bahkan 'Bapak'."

Sosok bernama Murasakibara Atsushi itu hanya memandang Akashi malas, "Untuk apa mencariku, Aka-chin?"

"Ini," Akashi menyodorkan tiketnya, "aku disuruh tiket itu mencari tempatmu, entah untuk apa."

Murasakibara membaca alamat yang tertera di kertas Akashi, lalu mengangguk, "_Body Scanning_, huh? Atsushi Lab, di Jalan Neal, Desa Ryaf, tingkat Cedos. Ya, memang di sini tempatnya. Sepertinya Aka-chin memiliki masalah untuk datang ke sini setelah menjalani kehidupan di bumi. Ayo masuk. Kuro-chin, Mido-chin, kalian juga boleh masuk."

"A-Aku tidak diajak?" tanya Takao.

"Kerjakan pr-mu dulu. Aku tahu kau belum mengerjakan tugas sekolahmu itu," ujar Murasakibara.

"Ah ya, baiklah. Aku tinggal dulu ya! Sampai jumpa!" seru Takao.

Akhirnya mereka masuk ke dalam laboratorium Murasakibara. Di dalam, Akashi disuruh duduk.

"Siapa kau sampai kau berani memerintahku untuk duduk?" tanya Akashi sinis.

"Apa Aka-chin tidak ingin tahu apa yang terjadi pada tubuh Aka-chin? Terserah Aka-chin sih, tidak ada untung dan ruginya juga bagiku," balas Murasakibara santai.

Midorima menarik tangan Kuroko, "Ayo duduk, Kuroko. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi-_nanodayo_."

"Ah, baiklah Midorima-_kun_," ujar Kuroko sambil duduk di sebelah kanan Midorima.

"Aka-chin, apa ada yang kauingat tentang tempat ini?" tanya Murasakibara.

Akashi diam sebentar, lalu menggeleng, "Aku tak tahu. Terakhir yang kuingat hanyalah sampai aku ditembak dan aku berpikir sudah mati. Tahu-tahu aku di sini, yang dibilang adalah surga oleh bunga-bunga di depan gerbang masuk."

"Berarti, kau belum waktunya mati," ujar Murasakibara. Suaranya terdengar serius, "jikalau benar-benar mati, harusnya memorimu di sini akan kembali kepadamu dan memori di bumi bisa ingin kausimpan atau kauhapus, tapi kau sama sekali tak mengingat apa pun yang ada di sini."

"Lalu, kenapa aku bisa berada di sini?" tanya Akashi.

"Entahlah, aku pun tak tahu. Kasus ini benar-benar langka, satu banding seribu. Hanya jiwamu yang berangkat ke sini, tidak dengan tubuhmu. Biar aku tebak, ini bukan tubuh Aka-chin di bumi bukan?" tebak Murasakibara sambil memberikan Akashi sebuah cermin.

Akashi melihat tubuhnya sendiri dengan tatapan kaget. Seingatnya, kulitnya tak segelap ini. Rambut merahnya juga agak lebat, "Ah ... ya. Ini bukan tubuhku."

"Sebaiknya, kita lakukan _scan_. Tenang, ini tidak berbahaya, benar bukan, Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Benar, Akashi-_kun_ tenang saja. Tidak ada rasa sama sekali._ Scan_ ini akan menyelidiki masa lalumu di sini dan di bumi," jawab Kuroko.

"Kau pernah ke bumi, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi.

Kuroko mengangguk, "Ah, terakhir kali aku meninggal di bumi karena penyakit _Spinocerebellar Degeneration_. Penyakit yang betul-betul menyiksa lahir batin, aku agak trauma. Aku juga mengalami hal seperti Akashi-_kun_, lalu aku dikembalikan ke bumi, dan enam tahun kemudian, itu kematianku yang sesungguhnya, ditabrak mobil bersama Midorima-_kun _yang berhasil menjadi dokter. Aku bahagia sekali," ujar Kuroko panjang lebar. Bahkan Midorima hanya bisa tercengang.

"Kalau aku karena ditabrak mobil saat mengejar siluet Kuroko yang memandangku dan ia tersenyum! Yah, ketika di bumi, aku dan Kuroko bersahabat. Sebelum ia menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, dia ingin aku sukses menggapai cita-citaku-_nanodayo_," lanjut Midorima bernostalgia, "dan ya, aku berhasil menjadi dokter sesuai impianku dan keinginan Kuroko, lalu suatu hari ada pasien yang mirip dengan Kuroko. Aku mengejarnya, tapi tak dapat. Keesokan harinya, aku bertemu dengan Kuroko yang berdiri di tengah jalan, dan aku pun mengejarnya juga, tanpa sadar ada mobil yang menabrakku. _Well_ Akashi, rasanya jijik sekali melihat badanmu dan sahabatmu terpelanting dan menghantam jalan yang dingin dan kondisimu penuh dengan darah-_nanodayo_."

"Apa sebegitu jarangnya aku tersenyum? Sampai Midorima-_kun_ heboh sekali," ujar Kuroko polos.

_Dia itu tidak sadar kalau wajahnya datar atau apa?_ batin Midorima.

"Setelah itu kami di-_scan_, lalu diberi pilihan untuk menghapus memori kami di bumi atau tidak. Aku memilih tidak," sambung Kuroko.

"Kebanyakan dari mereka memilih untuk menghapus memori di bumi, dengan alasan agar mereka tidak trauma saat pergi lagi ke bumi-_nanodayo_," timpal Midorima, "sempat ada yang bilang jiwa yang di bumi itu tak bisa mengingat memori di surga, itu benar. Tapi jika jiwa yang di surga juga tak bisa mengingat memori di bumi, itu tak sepenuhnya benar-_nanodayo_."

"Baiklah Aka-chin, kau siap?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Ya," jawab Akashi.

Murasakibara menutup kedua tangannya, lalu membukanya lagi. Di tangannya terdapat seberkas cahaya yang menyilaukan mata, "Kita akan kembali ke masa lalumu, saat kau dilahirkan..."

.

Akashi mengucek matanya perlahan, lalu melihat sekitar. Terdapat ruangan bernuansa merah muda yang ia yakini pasti sebuah kamar perempuan.

"Oaaaa ... oaaaa..."

_Suara apa itu?_ tanya Akashi dalam hati. Didekatinya tirai yang menutupi sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king-size_. Akashi agak kaget saat tubuhnya menembus tirai itu, mendapati sosok wanita yang tengah menyusui bayi kecilnya yang tengah menangis.

"Jangan menangis, Seijuurou-_kun_. Nanti besar kamu akan cengeng, dan itu bukan sifat laki-laki. Laki-laki tidak boleh menangis," ujar wanita itu sambil terkekeh kecil.

Iris heterokrom milik Akashi sempat ingin menitikkan air matanya, namun ditahannya. Dilihatnya Akashi kecil berhenti menangis dan lanjut menyusui wanita yang ia yakini adalah ibunya. Ibunya terlihat melemas namun tetap tersenyum.

Lalu waktu seolah diganti lagi, kali ini seperti di dalam kamar kecil.

"Ayo! Kau pasti bisa, Taiga-_kun_!"

Oh, inikah tempat lahir milik sosok Kagami yang diambilnya ini? Ia melihat Kagami kecil tengah belajar berjalan dengan sesekali jatuh dibimbing ibunya. Ah, manis sekali.

Eh? Apa tadi? Manis? Tampar Akashi sekarang juga.

"Mama..."

"Ada apa, Taiga-_kun_?"

"Sa ... kit..."

"Kakimu sakit? Apa kau lelah? Ya sudah, istirahat dulu, besok coba lagi."

Latar diganti lagi, kali ini menunjukkan Akashi yang berusia tujuh tahun sedang ditarik oleh ayahnya. Akashi kecil tengah menangis karena dipisahkan dari ibunya. Si ibu pun menangis. Oh, Akashi ingat ini, ini ... bagian ayah dan ibunya bercerai.

Kenapa harus ini yang ditampilkan? Kini dia takkan bisa mengelak bahwa kini ia menitikkan air mata. Akashi kecil yang mogok tiga hari tiga malam tidak mau makan dipukul oleh ayahnya sampai pingsan dan masuk rumah sakit. Ia dididik sesempurna mungkin oleh ayahnya, mulai dari les yang banyak sampai ia tak bisa bermain dengan teman sebayanya, dan tanpa sadar ia melupakan eksistensi ibunya yang berperan penting dalam kehidupannya.

_"Apa Aka-chin kuat melihat kejadian ini? Kalau tidak kuat, katakan saja."_

Suara Murasakibara terdengar. Akashi menggeleng, pertanda tidak tahan. Sebenarnya ia memang anti dalam membahas masalah keluarganya.

.

"Sebenarnya baru berjalan tiga puluh persen, tapi tidak apa-apa. Kita sudah bisa tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya," ujar Murasakibara, "_gomenasai_ Aka-chin, sebenarnya masa lalu yang ditampilkan itu berhubungan dengan suasana hatimu. Mungkin suasana hati Aka-chin sedang bimbang. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Apa yang terjadi pada Akashi-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, Aka-chin belum waktunya ke sini. Dia harus dikembalikan ke bumi secepatnya," jawab Murasakibara.

"Kembali dalam kondisi jantung rusak parah? Oh tidak, terima kasih. Lebih baik aku di sini dan berteman dengan kalian semua," ujar Akashi dengan nada sinis.

"Tidak boleh begitu, Aka-chin. Aku takutnya proses kelahiran dan kematian bisa kacau. Kau masih harus menjalani hidupmu di tempat itu, di bumi," ujar Murasakibara.

"Siapa Akashi di sini? Bukan aku peduli-_nanodayo_, tapi aku penasaran saja-_nanodayo_," suara Midorima terdengar. Sedari tadi ia asyik membaca bukunya yang diselipkan di saku bajunya.

"Dia adalah Kagami Taiga, seorang murid kelas empat tingkat Tris yang sedang menjalani ujian kehidupannya di bumi. Ia harus membuat laporan tentang hal yang ia alami selama di bumi. Memang Kagami sudah kembali, tapi bukan waktunya. Dia masih bernama Akashi Seijuurou, bukan Kagami Taiga," terang Murasakibara.

"Kalau begitu, dia harus dikembalikan," ujar Kuroko.

"Memang itu yang kumau," ujar Murasakibara, lalu memandang Akashi, "saat di bumi, kondisimu akan baik-baik saja. Kalau kau tidak percaya pada mukjizat, kau harus percaya kali ini."

Akashi berujar, "Sebenarnya, aku punya banyak pertanyaan. Apa setiap orang yang mengalami kejadian yang menuju kematian akan ke sini? Lalu, apa aku bisa bertemu Tuhan? Di mana Dia? Kenapa Dia tak menunjukkan rupanya? Tingkat yang dimaksud di sini itu apa? Dan apakah aku hanya berhalusinasi tentang tempat ini? Apakah nanti kalian akan menghapus memoriku di sini? Kalau begitu, sama saja bohong aku mampir ke sini."

"Woah, pertanyaanmu banyak sekali. Kuro-chin, tolong bantu aku menjawab pertanyaannya. Aku malas. Aku tahu kau adalah siswa kelas tiga yang tercerdas di Cedos," ujar Murasakibara, "Mido-chin, kau boleh membantu juga," tambahnya sambil memasuki sebuah ruangan.

"Pertanyaan pertamamu, ya. Semua orang akan kembali ke sini karena ini adalah tempat diciptakannya mereka. Saat ada orang yang kembali, akan ada yang pergi ke bumi. Ini disebabkan karena tempat di surga masih belum mencukupi untuk semua manusia di bumi," jawab Kuroko.

"Kau bisa bertemu dengan Tuhan, tapi bukan sekarang. Tuhan berada di tingkat tujuh, tingkat tertinggi, yaitu Venthe. Dia takkan menunjukkan rupanya sebelum bangsa yang ia berkati itu percaya kepada-Nya-_nanodayo_," sambung Midorima menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Akashi.

"Di sini ada tujuh tingkat. Kau bisa memasuki tingkat itu tergantung kebaikanmu kepada sesama manusia selama di bumi. Biasanya ada standarnya, namun susah untuk dijelaskan. Dimulai dari tingkat pertama, yaitu Tris, Cedos, Dhir, Horf, Veif, Xist, dan yang terakhir Venthe. Jika tingkatmu tinggi, kau bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih rendah daripada tingkatmu, namun kau tidak bisa pergi ke tempat yang lebih tinggi tingkatnya. Jika kebaikan yang kaubuat kurang dari standar, maka kau akan masuk ke tingkat nol atau bisa kaubilang itu adalah neraka," terang Kuroko, "tapi, bagi yang percaya kepada-Nya bisa langsung masuk ke tingkat Tris walau belum melakukan kebaikan yang mencukupi standar."

"Kau tidak berhalusinasi, Akashi. Ini kenyataan," ujar Midorima singkat, "dan memorimu tentang surga ini tidak akan dihapuskan, tapi ingat, jangan memberitahu hal ini kepada siapa pun-_nanodayo_."

"Kenapa tidak boleh disebarkan? Bukankah kabar keselamatan harus disampaikan kepada seluruh dunia?" tanya Akashi.

"Memang begitu, tapi ini memang belum saatnya," jawab Midorima.

"Oh ya, aku penasaran. Bagaimana setiap jiwa yang ada di sini bisa mempunyai nama?" tanya Akashi.

"Nama diciptakan saat pertama kali diturunkan ke bumi, yaitu saat sebelum masuk sekolah untuk pendataan. Kita ambil contohnya Kagami Taiga. Perjalanan pertamanya di bumi ia dinamai Kagami Taiga. Selamanya di sini dia bernama Kagami Taiga, meskipun ratusan kali ke bumi dan berubah nama. Itu termasuk dirimu, meskipun namamu Akashi Seijuurou, di sini tetap tertulis namamu adalah Kagami Taiga," terang Kuroko.

"Berarti kehidupan itu seperti reinkarnasi seperti kepercayaan Hindu dan Buddha, begitu?" tanya Akashi.

Midorima menggeleng, "Tidak sepenuhnya benar-_nanodayo_. Semua murid yang dikirim ke bumi dan kembali ke sini kelasnya akan berbeda, tergantung perbuatan yang diperbuat mereka selama di sana, bisa tingkat mereka akan naik atau bahkan turun. Atas dasar itulah, jiwa mereka sudah berubah. Coba kaupikirkan, bedakah dua buah sabun yang bermerek sama namun yang satunya sudah dipakai, sementara yang satu masih utuh-_nanodayo_?"

"Tentu saja beda," jawab Akashi.

"Nah, itulah jawabannya. Manusia tidak selalu mengalami reinkarnasi, kecuali bagi yang memiliki tujuan hidup yang berbeda," timpal Kuroko.

"Berbeda?" Akashi menautkan alisnya, bingung.

"Ya, berbeda," Midorima menarik napasnya sejenak, "misalnya mereka yang tergabung dalam organisasi panti asuhan, namun perbuatan baik mereka belum berhasil mereka kerjakan karena mereka sudah meninggal terlebih dahulu, dan belum tentu program yang sudah mereka rencanakan akan dilakukan oleh anggota organisasi tersebut-_nanodayo_. Karena berbagai alasan, para jiwa melapor pada Tuhan lewat para tetua untuk menurunkan mereka ke bumi-_nanodayo_. Dan mereka akan diturunkan kembali ke bumi, tapi tidak langsung ke tempat itu, melainkan perlahan-lahan, mereka yang sudah diturunkan akan menuju ke organisasi itu lagi tanpa mereka sadari, dan akan melakukan pekerjaan mereka yang tersisa di kehidupan mereka sebelumnya, sampai akhir hayat mereka-_nanodayo_."

"Kalau jiwa yang hidup di bumi itu urusannya sudah selesai, mereka tidak akan dilahirkan kembali. Memang mereka akan diturunkan setiap beberapa saat, tapi dalam bentuk tubuh baru," tambah Kuroko, "masih belum mengerti?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Kurasa belum, karena ini terlalu mendadak untukku."

Kraus kraus kraus

Akashi, Kuroko, dan Midorima menoleh ke sumber suara. Terdapat Murasakibara yang keluar dari ruangannya sambil memakan sebungkus keripik kentang.

"Aka-chin, kau berniat untuk melihat kondisimu sekarang di bumi?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Hentikan dulu acaramu, Atsushi," ujar Akashi, "ya, aku mau."

"Hmm hmm," Murasakibara meletakkan bungkus keripik kentangnya di atas meja, lalu mencuci tangan dan mulutnya di wastafel terdekat, "baiklah."

"Kupikir ada yang datang. Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki," ujar Kuroko.

"Muk-_kun_!"

Brak!

"Sa-chin, kalau mau masuk ke dalam rumah orang ketuk pintu dulu, jangan langsung didobrak," ujar Murasakibara.

"Aku ingin mencari Tetsu-_kun_, aku ingin belajar dengannya! Pr yang diberikan Mayuzumi-_sensei_ rumit sekali! Kata Takao-_kun_ yang kujumpai di jalan, Tetsu-_kun_ dan Midorin ke sini, apa itu benar?" tanya gadis berambut merah muda yang menabrak pintu rumah Murasakibara tadi, "Eh? Ada pendatang baru?"

"Ya, ini Akashi Seijuurou, sebenarnya dia itu Kagami Taiga, hanya saja ada masalah pengiriman jiwa dan tubuh ke sini, karena hanya jiwanya yang berangkat, tidak dengan tubuhnya. Boleh dikatakan sekarang Akashi Seijuurou mengambil tubuh Kagami Taiga," terang Murasakibara.

"Ah ah! Namaku Momoi Satsuki!_ Yoroshiku ne_, Akashi-_kun_!" Momoi memperkenalkan dirinya sambil membungkuk sopan.

"_Yoroshiku mo_, Satsuki," balas Akashi.

"Ini keadaanmu di bumi, Aka-chin," ujar Murasakibara sambil menutup tangannya dan membukanya lagi. Terdapat Akashi yang tertidur di kasur pasien di mana ia tengah dijaga oleh sosok Liu Wei.

"MURASAKIBARACCHI!"

Brak!

"Duh, tidak Kise-chin tidak Sa-chin sama saja," komentar Murasakibara.

"Pada tidak tahu tata krama-_nanodayo_," timpal Midorima.

_Kise...?_ batin Akashi agak kaget.

"_Gomenasai_ atas pintumu, Murasakibaracchi! Aku tidak sengaja-_ssu_!"

_Suara itu..._

Akashi menoleh ke belakang. Tepat sekali Kise melihat Akashi dengan wajah terkejut. Dan pada detik berikutnya, suara cempreng nan memekikkan telinga terdengar di seluruh penjuru ruangan.

"KAGAMICCHI?!"

"Ryouta? Apa yang kaulakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya punya urusan model itu? Apa jangan-jangan kau berbohong supaya bisa bolos dari latihan?" tanya Akashi dengan penuh selidik.

Kise berkeringat dingin, "Aih? Ka-Kagamicchi kenapa jadi mirip Akashicchi? Apa Kagamicchi masih marah karena aku selalu memanggilmu dengan sebutan itu-_ssu_?" tanya Kise gemetar.

"Aku memang Akashi, Ryouta," jawab Akashi, "sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku."

Kise memainkan jarinya yang mulai kaku, "E-Euhh ... s-se-sebenarnyaaa..."

"Kise-_kun_ sudah mengenal Akashi-_kun_ di bumi ya?" tanya Kuroko.

"Jawab, Ryouta. Apa jangan-jangan kau melakukan ... penyamaran? Kau adalah malaikat?" tanya Akashi lagi.

"Uhm Akashi-_kun_, Ki-_chan_ sudah berumur seratus tahun di sini, tidak sepatutnya kau bersikap begitu. Umurmu masih tiga belas di si—"

"Jangan memerintahku. Hanya aku yang boleh memerintah kalian," ujar Akashi memotong ucapan Momoi seenaknya, "jawab aku, Ryouta."

"Nggg...," Kise terlihat berpikir sebentar sebelum menghela napasnya, "ya. Aku adalah salah satu malaikat penjaga tingkat dua, Akashicchi. Tugasku adalah mengawasi surga dan bumi, dan karena tak mungkin aku menunjukkan wujud asliku, makanya aku menyamar menjadi murid SMP Teiko dan tidak jarang aku bolos latihan basket, karena pada saat aku melapor ada urusan permodelan, sebenarnya aku ke tempat tetua untuk melaporkan hal yang terjadi di sini atau memang ke tempat syuting. Itu tugas yang menyiksa batinku-_ssu_!"

"Umurmu seratus tahun? Wajahmu seperti di sekolah saja, tak ada bedanya," ujar Akashi.

"Di sini umur tak memengaruhi penampilan, Akashicchi! Bahkan kita bisa menyetel penampilan sesuai kemauan kita! Yah, tergantung poin putih yang kita dapatkan-_ssu_," tutur Kise.

"Sudah saatnya kau kembali, Aka-chin," ujar Murasakibara menginterupsi, "Kise-chin, tujuanmu ke sini itu untuk apa?"

"Ah ya!" Kise menyodorkan beberapa lembar kertas, "Tolong berikan kepada Reocchi ya! Aku harus kembali! Di bumi aku diajak Wei untuk menjenguk tubuh Akashicchi di bumi! Tentu aku mengenalnya karena dia adalah sepupu jauhku yang keturunan Cina—itu di bumi, kalau di sini aku tak pernah bertemu dia. Dan dia bilang Akashicchi sudah koma tiga minggu-_ssu_!"

Akashi terperanjat. Rasanya ia baru sebentar di sini, kenapa di bumi waktu sudah berjalan sangat cepat? Bahkan dia dikatakan sudah koma tiga minggu, ini gila!

"Baiklah, akan kusampaikan ke tetua," ujar Murasakibara.

"Yah, Akashi-_kun_ sudah mau pulang ya? Sayang sekali," suara Momoi terdengar kecewa.

"Oke, tutup matamu, Aka-chin," tutur Murasakibara, "aku akan mengirim jiwamu kembali ke tubuhmu yang sebenarnya."

Akashi mengangguk. Ditutupnya kedua kelopak matanya, lalu menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Ia sempat merasa ada sesuatu yang lepas dari badannya. Baru saja ia ingin membuka matanya karena penasaran, Murasakibara melarangnya.

"Jangan buka matamu, atau sesuatu yang di luar dugaan akan terjadi."

Perlahan namun pasti, Akashi yakin rohnya sudah dilepaskan dari tubuh Kagami. Dan ia masih bisa mendengar beberapa suara yang bisa dipastikan siapa yang berbicara.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi di sini saat kematianmu yang sebenarnya, Aka-chin."

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik-_nanodayo_. Sebenarnya aku tidak peduli, namun ini paksaan dari Kuroko-_nanodayo_."

"Akashi-_kun_, kau harus tahu bahwa hidup itu berharga."

"Akashi-_kun_! Hati-hati di jalan!"

"Kita akan bertemu di SMP nanti. Cepat sembuh ya! Jaminan penjaramu akan kubayar lunas-_ssu_! Untuk tempat tinggalmu yang baru, akan kupikirkan!"

Dan saat tepuk tangan tunggal terdengar di indra pendengarannya, Akashi merasa jatuh ke sebuah lubang yang amat dalam.

"Dia sudah kembali ke tubuhnya yang sebenarnya. Kise-chin, tolong bimbing dia bersama Kuro-chin. Sementara Mido-chin dan Sa-chin, tolong bantu aku untuk menjelaskan ini pada Reo-chin. Aku yakin dia pasti akan memanggilku karena kasus langka ini cepat atau lambat," tutur Murasakibara.

"Bersama Kurokocchi?" Kise terlihat bersemangat, "Oke! Ayo Kurokocchi! Sudah lama kau tidak menginjak bumi kan?"

"Baiklah Kise-_kun_. Tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanya Kuroko.

"Tenang saja Kuro-chin. Aku bisa berbincang dengan kepala sekolahmu," jawab Murasakibara.

Sementara Midorima dan Momoi hanya mengangguk singkat, menyetujui permintaan Murasakibara. Baru saja Kise mau membuka pintu rumah Murasakibara, tiba-tiba layar yang berada di pojok ruangan berbunyi tiga kali. Ada sebuah peringatan.

Dengan cepat Murasakibara mengecek layarnya. Firasatnya sudah tak enak.

"Gawat!" seru Murasakibara.

"Ada apa Murasakibaracchi?" Kise ikut melihat layar, dan ia sama kagetnya.

"Apa yang terjadi Murasakibara-_kun_, Kise-_kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskan dari mana, tapi, memori Kagamicchi ikut bersama jiwa Akashicchi dan memorinya! Ini kesalahan fatal, pasti Reocchi akan membunuhku dan Murasakibaracchi-_ssu_!" pekik Kise panik.

"Memangnya apa dampak buruknya?" tanya Momoi yang ikut khawatir.

"Dampak buruknya adalah, memori Kagami dan Aka-chin akan bercampur dan membuat Aka-chin seolah memiliki dua kepribadian yang bertolak belakang. Lalu kedua memori itu akan saling bertengkar—entahlah, aku tak tahu apa kata yang lebih halus untuk menggantikannya—dan jika itu terus berlanjut, Aka-chin akan amnesia, dan tubuh Kagami yang berada di sini akan menghilang," terang Murasakibara.

"Ba-Bagaimana itu bisa terjadi-_nanodayo_?! Bukankah kita sudah mengikuti prosedur dengan baik-_nanodayo_?!" tanya Midorima yang ikut-ikutan panik. Suatu kebetulan, biasanya sosok berambut klorofil ini akan acuh tak acuh dalam menghadapi masalah.

"Sebenarnya, jiwa Akashicchi yang sebenarnya menyatu dengan jiwa Kagamicchi berpecah menjadi dua, begitu juga memori mereka, makanya saat Akashicchi datang ke sini, ia tak mengingat sosok jiwa aslinya. Pada saat itu, kedua memori yang berisi memori Kagamicchi dan Akashicchi 'keluar' dan kebingungan mencari 'tuan' mereka. Sifat memori-memori itu adalah naik ke atas, makanya jiwa-jiwa yang turun ke bumi tak bisa mengingat jiwa asli mereka, dan jiwa-jiwa yang kembali naik ke sini bisa mengingat dua memori sekaligus, satu di bumi dan satu di surga-_ssu_," jelas Kise.

"Memang logikanya begitu, harusnya Aka-chin yang ke sini mengingat dua memori di saat yang bersamaan, tapi justru hanya memori di bumi saja yang diingatnya. Saat Aka-chin berkata seperti itu, memori buminya telah menemukan 'tuan' sebenarnya, sementara memori surganya belum. Karena memori itu juga bersifat mudah terbawa arus oleh jiwa yang berkaitan, saat Aka-chin dikembalikan ke bumi, memori surga itu juga ikut ke bumi karena tak menemukan 'tuan' aslinya, dan jiwa Aka-chin berkaitan dengan jiwa Kagami," sambung Murasakibara.

"Seperti yang dikatakan Murasakibaracchi, kedua memori itu akan bertengkar untuk memperebutkan jiwa Akashicchi yang berujung Akashicchi amnesia. Jika Akashicchi sampai amnesia, otomatis kedua memori itu akan kehilangan data-data mereka. Sementara jiwa Kagamicchi yang kebingungan akan menghilang perlahan-lahan, dan jika sampai Kagamicchi menghilang, maka siapa yang berkaitan dengan kasusnya akan dibuang ke bumi sampai hukuman berhasil dijalani. Makanya aku bilang ini kasus berat-_ssu_!" seru Kise sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Apakah tidak ada cara untuk menuntaskan kasus ini?" tanya Momoi.

"Kita tidak bisa mengembalikan kejadian seperti semula. Dan kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memang kita tak bisa menghentikannya, tapi kita bisa mengulur waktunya-_ssu_," ujar Kise tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Momoi.

"Bagaimana cara mengulur waktunya?" tanya Momoi lagi.

"Dengan cara...," sempat terdengar Murasakibara menghela napasnya, "sering mengingatkan Aka-chin tentang masa lalunya, dengan begitu dia tidak akan cepat lupa. Setidaknya sampai kita menemukan cara yang tepat untuk proses pemindahan memori. Sebelumnya aku tak pernah mendapat masalah ini, ini pertama kalinya buatku."

"Tunggu," Momoi diam sebentar sebelum lanjut berbicara, "kalau begitu, di mana jiwa Kagami-_kun_?"

Semuanya kaget.

"Oh ya ampun! Aku lupa memikirkan jiwa Kagamicchi!" seru Kise mulai heboh.

Murasakibara menatap ke arah tubuh Kagami yang berbaring lemas karena tidak ada jiwa yang berada di tubuh tersebut, "Aku punya tiga dugaan. Pertama, jiwanya terdampar di tingkat lain. Kedua, jiwanya masih tersesat, tak tahu di mana tubuhnya. Dan yang ketiga ..."

Semua yang ada di sana menahan napas mereka.

"... jiwa Kagami masih berada di tubuhnya, namun belum sadar. Bahayanya, jika ia sadar, maka memori yang berada di Aka-chin akan langsung masuk ke jiwa Kagami, tapi tidak menghilangkan memori Aka-chin, sehingga mereka berdua memiliki dua memori. Secara bersamaan, mereka akan merasakan satu sama lainnya. Jika Aka-chin kelelahan, Kagami akan juga merasakan," sambung Murasakibara panjang lebar.

"Kalau Akashi mati?"

Suara Midorima menggaung di telinga keempat malaikat berbeda tingkat tersebut.

"Itu bagus. Akashicchi akan kembali ke sini, dan jiwanya akan bersatu dengan Kagamicchi! Memori mereka pun juga akan bersatu, dan _happy ending_! Kita hidup tenang!" seru Kise ceria, "Akashicchi yang jahat dan Kagamicchi yang jahil, mereka benar-benar serasi, kalau kupikir. Jika Akashi hidup di sini, karakternya yang ada di bumi akan digantikan dengan karakter aslinya di sini-_ssu_! Bai bai gunting maut!" Kise lompat-lompat.

"_Ano_...," suara Kuroko terdengar, "apa kalian sempat berpikir bahwa Akashi-_kun_ bukanlah Kagami-_kun_? Sehingga dia tidak bisa mengingat tentang Kagami-_kun_. Mungkin dia salah masuk tubuh atau apa," ujarnya.

Semuanya syok, tidak berpikir akan hal itu.

"Tidak, aku sudah yakin kalau Aka-chin adalah Kagami," jawab Murasakibara, "hasil pemeriksaan juga berkata demikian."

"Sekarang, apa yang harus kita lakukan-_nanodayo_?" tanya Midorima.

"Jalankan saja sesuai dengan rencana kita tadi. Cepat atau lambat, masalah ini akan tuntas-_ssu_."

_To be continued_


End file.
